Hellgate Toa Kaimana (Bionicle Wars)
thumb|The true Facethumb|left|The Battlesuit from Skyppy! Profil: thumb|left|Phantom Kanone thumb|left Name: S'ushan '''K'ihoga 'P'yet oder kurz Skippy '''Beruf: war einmal eine Headhunter Organische Maske: K'anohi in '''F'orm einer 'K'iril '''Maske die ihr als Helm und Trägereinheit dient: K'anohi in '''F'orm einer 'A'rthron '''Element: F'euer / '''P'lasma / 'M'agnethismus / 'S'chatten '''Waffen: 2 P'lasma '''S'chwerter, 2'I'''nferno '''R'aketen 'P'sitolen und 1 'P'hantom 'K'anone '''Ausrüstung: 2 M'ini '''J'et 'P'acks Besondere Kanohi: thumb|left|Skippy hält die Arthron in der Hand. 'S'kippy trägt über ihrer organischen Kanohi Kiril eine voll funktionsfähige Kanohi Arthron. Diese dient ihr als Helm um ihr wahres Gesicht zu verbergen und als Träger von technischen Hilfsmitteln. Sie verfügt über die gleichen Mechanismen, wie das Okular der Shurlugh. Nur das sie es in eine Kanohi ein- anstatt daran gebaut hat. Dazu kann sie aber auch alle Maskenfähigkeiten die, die Kanohi Arthron besitzt zusätzlich mit der ihrer organischen Kiril voll nutzen. Aber auch nur wenn sie die Arthron auch über der Kiril trägt. Bemerkung: 'O'b wohl Skippys Körperbau täuscht, ist sie dennoch eine weibliche Toa. 'I'hre Kanohi und Rüstung lassen sie auf dem ersten Blick nicht als eine weibliche Toa zu erkennen. Diese Tatsache nutzt Skippy auch aus um sich weitgehend ungestört bewegen zu können. 'Z'udem trägt die Kopfjägerin eine Kanohi Atrhron, welche ihre Organische Maske verbirgt. Niemand ausser Bima hat ihr wahres Gesicht gesehen. Bima versprach ihr auch, niemandem anderes die wahre Kanohi der Kopfjägerin zu veraten. Toa Bima gehört zu denen die auch ihr Wort halten. Leben als Matoranerin: 'Ü'ber das Leben das Sushan Kihoga Pyet als Matoranerin führte ist nicht viel bekannt, jediglich das sie auf Voya Nui geboren wurden und auf dem Teil der Insel aufwuchs der später abbrach und im Meer versank. Ihre Kindheit verbrachte sie somit auch in Mahri Nui. Dort lehrnte sie auch das Kämpfen und den Umgang mit Maschinen. Später verschwand sie spurlos aus Mahri Nui und jeder dachte das auch sie von den Kreaturen der Tiefe geholt worden war. Doch das sollte sich als falsch herrausstellen. Sushan war es gelungen über einen Tunnel wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Ab da verwischen sich ihre Spuren. Wie es ihr gelang nach Odina zu kommen bleibt ein ungeklärtes Rätsel. Genauso wie sie zu einer Toa wurde, die zudem über Schattenkräfte verfügte. Leben auf Odina 'A'uf Odina diente sie zuerst freiwillig dem Schattigen. Dieser bildete sie im Umgang mit vielen bösartigen Waffen aus und föderte ihre Entwicklung zu einer Kopfgeld Jägerin. Sushan Kihoga Pyet wurde in nur sehr kurzer Zeit zu einer gefährlichen und gefürchteten Kopfgeldjägerin. 'S'ie schreckte vor nichts zurück wenn es um die Erfüllung ihre Mission ging. Unzählige Attentate und Entführungen sind Sushan zu zuschreiben. So auch die Ermordung vieler Toa und Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui. Ihre letzte Mission führte sie in die Grube, wo sie auf Bima traf. Ein Toa der in ihr etwas weckte was sie zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Skippy heute: Bild:B.I.M.A_und_Mr._Scrabs.JPG |Toa Shadow Bima Bild:Team_Darkred.JPG| Das Team Bild:Mr._Scrabs.JPG|Mr. Scrabs 'S'ushan Kihoga Pyet wurde von den neuen Gefühlen innerlich so umgekrämpelt, das sie sich von den Dunklen Jägern löste und ihren Beruf als Kopfgeld Jägerin aufgab. Sie schloss sich dem Toa der sich Bima nannte an und wich nicht mehr von dessen Seite. Zusammen mit ihm trat sie dem Geheimen Rat bei wo sie ab diesem Punkt an als Agentin tätig ist. Sie befindet sich zur Zeit mit Bima auf der Suche nach einer misteriösen Waffe die sie finden und zerstören sollen. Skippys verborgenes Geheimniss. 'F'rüher hieß sie '''12 1''' '''18 9''' '''19 10 1''' . 'S'ie war ein gefürchteter '''4 1''' '''18 11 '-' 8''' '''21 14 20 5''' '''18. H'ier ein kleiner Hinweis zum Lösen des Rätsels: 'Order Codes (Goldene Zeiten) D'ie Geschichte zur Peron: 'Well nobody knows, who I am real! Archiv Der Geheime Rat (Bionicle Wars ) "Bionicle Wars" Kategorie:Charaktere